<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Valentine by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434071">Be My Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Gai spend Valentines day together, and while it doesn't start off as the perfect night somehow it all comes together in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentine's Day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An important day for most couples. Full of chocolates, declarations of love and extravagant dates. It was easily one of the busiest days for shops to get some business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi had never understood the interest. To him it was just another day gone by. Spent on missions or hanging out with Gai or Tenzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This year is different, though not completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s still hanging out with Gai. That’s a tradition he’ll never give up if they’re both in Konoha for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this year was their first valentines day as an official couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not much had changed in their relationship since they started dating. They still had their competitions, Gai still called him ‘rival’ and because of Kakashi’s mask there weren't a lot of public displays of affection that hinted at their new relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, most people still thought the two of them were single. A fact that didn’t bother the two of them at all, until tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you two are dating?” This was the third person to interrupt their date to ask one of them out for valentines day, and after the first one Gai had banned him from responding to questions like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about being ‘unnecessarily mean’, but Kakashi held to the fact that he was just being honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If honesty came off as ‘mean’ then that wasn’t really his problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m certain,” Gai assured the woman with a proud smile. “This is a date. We are out on a date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” dropping her shoulders, she looked over at Kakashi awkwardly. “Well, Have fun I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least she was nicer. The guy who had tried to pick Gai up just twenty minutes ago had been quid snide in his goodbye, suggesting Gai would end up ditching Kakashi at some point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi had enough self doubt without anyone’s help. He didn’t need anyone reminding him that Gai was too good for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” feeling Gai’s hand settling on top of his, Kakashi huffed. “We can leave if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave,” He did actually, but it was mostly because he was just sick of all the interruptions. It was rare these days for them to have time off together, since they both had teams to take care of, and he wanted to have a nice relaxing night out with Gai. “I want to enjoy my night with you. With no one else coming to interrupt us so they can ask you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to think it used to be him that everyone couldn’t stop fawning over. Now it was Gai getting all of the attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he enjoyed it more than Kakashi ever had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a compromise then,” Gai gave him his best smile, and Kakashi could feel the anger towards their interrupters melting away almost instantly. “We’ll finish dinner here, and then we can go anywhere you like. A quiet hide away, or back to one of out apartments. It’s up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That did sound like a nice offer, but it interrupted Kakashi’s plans just as much as the people who kept bothering them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing we’re doing after dinner is a challenge,” He reminded his boyfriend, chuckling when Gai gave his head a shake. “That’s what i want to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No amount of unwanted interrupters could ruin his plans. Today was a day for him to spoil Gai and he was going to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what Gai deserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, let’s get back to dinner,” Gai suggested, his eyes soft and kind as he stared at Kakashi. “And then you can tell me what kind of competition you were thinking of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was perfect. It gave him enough time to actually think up a competition for them. The only thing he had forgotten to do before meeting up with Gai an hour ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he just had to hope there were no more interruptions to their meal.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The rest of dinner had been a success. With no more interruptions Kakashi was able to focus all of his attention on Gai and everything he was telling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The explanations about what kind of training he was doing with each of his students. Stories of some of the ridiculous things he and his kids got up to when Kakashi wasn’t around. There was even a little gossip about Genma and his latest hook up with Raido, which was honestly something everyone had seen coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Kakashi, and that was saying something. He wasn’t exactly known for picking up on other people’s emotions. Not like Gai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, even with the interruptions that they had started their night out with, Kakashi considered dinner a success. His goal of making Gai smile and letting him talk his ear off about whatever he pleased had been achieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he just had to hope that the challenge he had come up with was good enough to end the might on a high note. Maybe then Gai would keep that offer to go back to one of their apartments on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Stepping out of the restaurant, Gai smiled over at Kakashi. “Where to next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about Konoha river?” Not waiting for a response, Kakashi reached out, took hold of Gai’s hand and started to lead him towards the river. “We can have our competition there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” There’s hesitation in Gai’s voice when he speaks, which makes Kakashi stop in his tracks and turn to his boyfriend. “I know competitions aren't your favorite thing to do, Kakashi. If that’s not what you want tonight...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even on a day when Kakashi was trying to spoil him, Gai was still concerned about what he wanted. It was touching, but at the same time it was a bit annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has there ever been a moment in all the years we have known each other, where i do something I really don’t want to?” He could remember the first time Gai tried to talk to him after they met outside the academy. How he had told him word for word ‘I don’t do anything I don’t want to’, and that hadn’t changed at all. Even if he wasn’t always the most enthusiastic about their competitions, he did enjoy them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Point taken,” running a hand through his hair, Gai smiled over at him. “In that case, lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing as he was told, Kakashi led Gai towards the lake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a short walk, but it felt like forever before they finally reached the river. Maybe because Kakashi couldn’t stop thinking about the competition he had come up with. Worrying over whether Gai would even like it or not. Sure Gai was pretty open to any competition that he came up with, but he even had his limits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a reason there was an outstanding ban on Janken for the next month at least. He had gotten tired of Kakashi trying to use it as an easy escape from more demanding competitions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re here,” Kakashi’s eyes scanned the area while Gai spoke, searching for the perfect tree. A smile pulled at his lips when he spotted one a little further away, and without saying anything he started to lead Gai towards it. “Whoo, Kakashi! Where are we going now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t bother to answer Gai’s question. Focusing his energy instead of getting them to the desired spot and only stopping to turn and face Gai when they reached it. A proud smile was plastered on his face, though the only thing Gai could see was the way his eyes closed and his head tilted to the right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our competition will be here,” he waved towards the tree. “It’s not super extravagant, but it’s interesting I think. Not something we have done before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gai’s expression slowly morphed from ‘utter confusion’ to ‘fond love’. A look that Kakashi was all too familiar with, though for years he had mistaken it for something more in line with friendship. Thinking that it was a look that Gai gave to all of his friends, he was quite surprised when Asuma corrected him on that assumption. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever competition you come up with will be perfect.” As always Gai was being far sweeter than actually necessary. Competitions weren’t Kakashi’s area of expertise, and he was more than aware of the fact that he had come up with some pretty boring one’s that had failed to get Gai as excited as he usually was. No matter what idea left Kakashi’s mouth though, Gai always put on a smile and tried his best to act as pumped as he always did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janken was the only exception to that rule, being the only competition that Gai would turn down without regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just had to hope Gai liked the idea he had come up with, or all the work he had put into thinking it up during dinner would be wasted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I needed the perfect spot for our competition,” walking up to the tree, Kakashi reached out and laid his hand against it, smiling when he felt the rough bark against his fingers. “Branches that are big enough to hold us up without breaking. It wouldn’t be any fun if we fell face first into the dirt half way through our competition because of a flimsy branch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I take that to mean that we’ll be having a competition of stamina?” Gai stepped up to his side and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back into a warm embrace. “are you sure you’re up for that, Rival? You’re not still recovering stamina after last night…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Reaching back, Kakashi carefully placed a hand over Gai’s mouth. The last thing he needed at this moment was a reminder of his failure to keep up to Gai during their night time activities. He was already trying to figure out what kind of training, if any, he could undergo to improve his stamina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just keeping Gai entertained for a little bit longer would be a bonus, even if Gai had said they had more than enough fun with what they had already done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi,” Gai’s voice brought him back to the present where he was met with a blinding beautiful smile as soon as he looked back at Gai. “You still haven’t told me what the challenge is going to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Returning Gai’s blinding smile with a smaller, softer smile of his own, Kakashi pointed up towards the biggest branch. “I was thinking we could just...hang out there/ See who can last the longest hanging upside down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t exciting or anything, but just hanging there did allow them to enjoy each other's company. Maybe even talk, if that’s what they choose to do. A nice, relaxing challenge that still tested them in terms of strength and stamina, but also relaxed enough for them to genuinely enjoy themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it,” Gai’s breath brushed over his left ear, sending shivers down his spine. “But don’t think just because you came up with an interesting challenge that I’ll go easy on you. I still have to get back into the lead after you tied us up with our last challenge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be worried if you did,” leaning in close, Kakashi brushed his nose against Gai’s cheek playfully in place of a kiss. “Come on. The quicker a winner is decided, the quicker I can drag you back to my apartment for cuddles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And possibly more, but Gai didn’t need to hear him say that. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The competition had ended a lot sooner than Kakashi expected. Though, he partially blamed himself for that. He hadn’t thought that Gai would get dizzy after only a few minutes and lose his hold on the branch, crashing down to the ground like a ton of weights. Everyone within the area had turned to look at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was actually quite embarrassing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this was a competition he should have thought over a bit better. It might have avoided the splitting headache that Gai was now complaining about after hitting his head so hard against the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back at your place soon.” he promised, making his way down the streets of Konoha with Gai’s left arm thrown over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to work on that for next time,” Kakashi opened his mouth to protect, only to have Gai turn his head to smile over at him. “I’ll win next time, Rival. You can count on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no doubt in his mind that Gai would keep his word on that. He could already imagine the ridiculous hours he would put into training himself to hang from the same tree branch he had fallen from just a few minutes ago. There would be headaches and bruises galore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to have to make sure he was nearby when he could be. Maybe if he asked Tenzo to keep an eye out on Gai when he was gone he could rest a bit easier. At least then he would know someone was watching out for his boyfriend when he wasn’t able to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching Gai’s apartments, Kakashi bent down and lifted Gai up into his arms. A smile tugged at his lips when Gai responded by wrapping his arms around his neck and hiding his face in his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was cute seeing Gai taking the chance to enjoy his opportunity to be carried by Kakashi for once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on tight.” he smiled, not waiting for a response before jumping up into the air towards Gai’s window. The small Tortoise statue Team Gai had bought their sensei leading the way to the correct window, as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Landing on the window ledge, he wedged his foot into the small crack Gai always left in his window, and shoved it open. With that done, he slipped into the apartment with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home,” he chuckled when Gai responded with a soft groan. “You want the bed or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes caught sight of a familiar pillow in the corner of the room. Something that Gai had complained to him about multiple times since the day he had presented it to him as a birthday gift, but he apparently still refused to get rid of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hide away Kakashi was guaranteed to find him whenever he had a particularly nasty migraine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,’ Gai grumbled against his neck, grumbling when Kakashi responded with laughter. “Kakashi, seriously…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was cute. There were so few things that Gai would avoid. Even less that would embarrass him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet somehow Kakashi had managed to find one of those things by accident, all with a silly nickname he had given his rival in a rare moment of openness when they were younger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I think it’s cute,’ he smiled, making his way towards the pillow. “Don’t you like it, Turtle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gai doesn’t respond. He just hides his face deeper into Kakashi’s neck and clings to him, trying desperately to hold on even when Kakashi starts to kneel before the giant tortoise shell pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Turtle,” He chuckled when Gai tightened his grip around his neck. “It’s your favorite hiding place when your head hurts. We both know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another protest, though this time the words are spoken so close to his skin that they’re muffled. Impossible for him to make out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking back to those precious moments he had come to visit Gai and found him curled up inside of his giant pillow, hiding away from the light that seeped into the small room from his window and all the noise of the world around him, Kakashi can’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really had just been making a joke all those years ago. It had been silly at the time, finding Gai huddled under a tree with the neck of his jumpsuit pulled all the way over his head to block out the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he had thought it was funny when he spotted that giant tortoise shell pillow in a shop. He had refused to believe that it was a real thing, but the old woman who ran the shop had happily sold it to him and even shown him that it had an opening in the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if she was able to read his mind, she had created the perfect gift for him to give Gai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of that, and here they were now. With a nickname that Kakashi refused to quit using, and the most ridiculous pillow ever created that Gai insisted he didn’t need, but would still hide in whenever his migraine became too much for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you like this?” As the question left his mouth, Gai released his grip on Kakashi’s neck and turned towards the pillow. “You’re usually so quiet and reserved. Not a spark of joy in you. But as soon as you see the opportunity to be Konoha’s biggest troll you light up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no excuse,” and that was actually a true fact. There was no good reason for him to enjoy bugging people so much. No significant point in his life where he realized why he enjoyed being a little shit, or who he might have gotten that particular trait from. All he knew was that bugging people brought him a great sense of joy. The same sort of joy that Gai felt whenever he’d buy himself a stick of Dango, or challenge Kakashi to another competition. “Just know that your suffering, along with many others, brings me great joy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least i get a comfy pillow out of it,” Gai grumbled under his breath, making his way around the pillow to the back and crawling in without a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was moments like this that Kakashi lived for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The opportunity to see Gai wriggling into the comfortable pillow, shame left behind in search for a comfortable place to hide away from the pains plaquing him after he had crashed down to the earth with a thud that thundered through Konoha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a date night that had started off so poorly, Kakashi couldn’t imagine a better end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to sit out there all night?” Gai stuck his head out of the other end of his pillow, huffing when Kakashi had to turn away from him to try and hide his laughter at the ridiculous picture being presented to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a terrible moment to not have him camera on hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no room for two of us in there, Turtle,” he smiled, knowing full well that even if there was he wouldn’t be crawling in beside Gai. He had some dignity. “Besides, where else am i going to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His place was here, by Gai’s side. Even if he wasn’t able to get the cuddles he had been hoping for all night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nowhere else he would rather be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>